A Childhood's Life
Cast: * Flik - Bob the Builder * Princess Atta - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Dot - Penny (The Rescuers) * The Queen - Mrs. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Aphie - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) * Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) and Russell (Up) * Mr. Soil - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Dr. Flora - Lindsay (Total Drama) * Thorny - Tyler (Total Drama) * Cornelius - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Hopper - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) * Molt - Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Thumper - Monster House * Axel and Loco - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) and Cobra Bubbles (Lilo & Stitch) * P.T. Flea - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) * Francis - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) * Slim - Dilbert * Heimlich - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) * Dim - The Lorax * Gypsy - Gwen (Total Drama) * Manny - Trent (Total Drama) * Rosie - Young Anna (Frozen) * Tuck and Roll - Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and Arnold (Hey Arnold!) * Fly Brothers - Oh (Home) and Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * Thud - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Bird - The Cave of Wonders (Aladdin; 1992) * Ants - Various Characters Movie Used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Clips from TV Series/Movies Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * JumpStart 3rd Grade (1996) * Up (2009) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama All-Stars (2013) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Monster House (2006) * Santa Claus is Coming to Town (1970) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) * Stitch: The Movie (2003) * Leroy & Stitch (2006) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin: The Series (1994) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * PaRappa the Rapper (1996) * PaRappa the Rapper (TV Series) (2001) * PaRappa the Rapper 2 (2001) * Dilbert (1999) * The Hobbit (1977) * The Lorax (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Hey Arnold! (1996) * Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) * Home (2015) * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) * Anastasia (1997) Gallery: Trivia Poster Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART